Auxilium Academy
by Candyland'sVirtue
Summary: ((MASSIVE CROSSOVER; DRRR! SnK, SiH, No.6, Vocaloid, & Kuroshitsuji)) AU - Auxilum Academy stands tall in small town in western Maine. In order to get in, you have to be special. And by special, I mean insane. Join 12 students on their adventure through their school year & how they survive what would later be known as 'The Massacre of 2014.' WARNING BOYXBOY. Rated M for language.


**A/N: Hey there. This story's gonna be a little different than my other ones. Because although this one is still mostly boyxboy, it's going to include not only Ritsu & Masamune, but five other couples as well. (Twelve Characters in all.)**

**I promise to make this as less confusing as possible.**

****Note that this is definitely an AU and though some things may stay the same (Like Izaya and Shizuo living in Ikebukuro,) things are definitely going to be different. Ages are a big thing that I changed, as well.****

**~Pairings:**

**Sebaciel (Sebastian x Ciel; Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler)**

**Riren (Levi x Eren; Shingeki no Kyoujin/Attack on Titan)**

**TakaRitsu (Takano x Ritsu; Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/ The World's Greatest First Love)**

**Nezushi (Nezumi x Shion; No. 6)**

**Kailen (Kaito x Len; Vocaloid)**

**Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya; Durarara!/DRR!)**

**WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES RAPE, VIOLENCE, BREAKING-OF-THE-FOURTH-WALL, MATURE THEMES, EXCESSIVE PROFANITY, AND A SASSY CIEL. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING.**

**Annnnd this is just the realllllllly long prologue Part 1 (had to separate into parts) for now. Enjoy~**

* * *

It was a cold autumn season in Japan. The leaves were painted with fall spirit, and the ground littered with pieces and scraps left behind from the brittle shrubs. The sun shone nonchalantly behind a wave of sepia clouds as they stretched themselves across the bleak, grey sky.

In the midst of a small town's campus stood a tall, bricked gate. It showed off its wealthy owners with slopes and curves within its beautifully carved architecture. At the very top, near the bell that sat on the highest ridge, were two boldly standing words that shone of gold and bravery. 'Auxilium Academy', it read.

At surprisingly different times during the dreary, chilly day, twelve pairs of wary eyes gazed restlessly up at the gate that would lead to the dormitory buildings. They were also very unaware that they would be the only ones to ever do so, and live.

Two of the twelve sets blinked, sighing in attempt of saying: 'Better get it over with then."

Three of the pairs, one ruby, one sapphire and one emerald, stared up in fear and misery.

Six more, with eyes glinting with danger and suspense, rolled their orbs carelessly as to say 'Fuck my life.'

And one single pair of crimson, also the first out the twelve to arrive, glinted up in both excitement and joy.

The single person who possessed those crimson eyes had then thrown up his arms to the sky and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'M HOME!" Despite being a first year and this being the first time he had ever even seen the building before.

And at that point, everybody lurking nearby, or peering through the window blinds of the dormitory building had gained their first impression of Orihara Izaya, 'The Meddler' from Ikebukuro.

Thank god Shizuo had yet to arrive.

This little misconception didn't face the ravenette's excitement, however. He had simply continued his march into the male dorm, a smirk sticking to his features. As much as he had wanted to see the look on the blonde's face when he saw that the flea, he could mess with him later.

As Izaya took in the lobby area, he couldn't help but feel content. Being a new student at the academy, he was excited to find out what new information he could sink his teeth in.

_A new town, so there's bound to be new stories! And with new stories lie new truths, new lies, and new secrets that I can sell for even more stories! _ He thought happily as he found himself laughing. Without waiting to be escorted to his room on Floor K, he opened the door to room number five, K-5 to be exact, and was somewhat delighted to find his dorm empty, as his roommate had yet to arrive. He was pleased with the plain beige walls, and uncomfortable-looking mattresses. This is what the humans have to look forward to! Hah!

He threw his luggage on the bed in the corner, knowing fully well that having the bed by the window would bring hell in the morning. Stupid bright sun. Sighing in content, he unpacked himself; all-the-while humming along to William Becket as he and his album _Santi _rang out on the ravenette's iPod, filling the room with rock music. Good rock music. He also supposed that they could be considered alternative, but that just made them all the better!

Izaya had all of their albums, along with their singles, and they never seemed to get old._Santi_, of course, was his favorite album. He couldn't exactly choose a favorite song, however. It was like a parent choosing his/her favorite child; they were all simply too good!

_Now we've got a BI-BI-BI-BIG mess on our hands, on our hands…_

Of course, he had other good music he liked to listen to. He was a big fan of Breaking Benjamin, as well as Eyeshine. Johnny Bosch had a great voice. Honestly, he was a sucker for any good rock songs, but that wasn't something that he liked to admit.

After his clothes were in the drawers, he moved on to the sheets. As he neatly made his bed, he sang along to the music. He made sure to bring his original bed-set that he used at home, so that he himself would be more comfortable during the day.

_…__You don't look innocent enough.  
We're too young to be critics;  
we won't miss anything at all!_

Finishing it off by placing on his pillows, Izaya flopped himself onto the bed with a long sigh. Gee, he was already tired. He would have to set up his computers later…Izaya vaguely wondered if his roommate would mind if he shared some of his plugs with him…

Soon, a knock came to the door, and Izaya (begrudgingly) got up, not much interest in the visitor.

In the doorway stood a sour-looking lady with long dark hair, and piercing brown eyes to match. She wore a thick green turtleneck that made her seem taller than she actually was, and she crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the informant crossly. "You didn't wait for me," she spoke in a seemingly calm manner but Izaya could see past her façade.

"Whoops! My mistake. Would you like to come in?" Izaya grinned, standing to the side so that the woman could come in. She did as so and then sharply turned on her heels to face the ravenette.

"I'm-"

"Namie Yagiri, age nineteen, and the daughter of Seitarou Yagiri, the esteemed Chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals," Izaya interrupted, taking a seat in the chair by his desk, promptly spinning to face her. He grinned at her faltered expression, and continued.

"You're a Scorpio, though you barely fall into the ranks, and though you may put on a tough front, you're really extremely emotional. You're also very determined, however, and you don't like to stick to anyone's agenda except your own.

You're also very beautiful, and with me being a Taurus, we're considered as polar opposites," The ravenette explained, standing up from his chair. "And you know what they say," he dropped his tone to a lower, more dangerous one, and leaned up slightly on his tip-toes so that his face was directly in front of Namie's.

"Opposites attract," he whispered seductively.

Namie let out a scoff, obviously unfazed. "I was going to say that this time around, I'm not going to baby you. So quit acting like we've never met before. That and you don't believe in astrology, so cut the shit."

Izaya's grin widened, pulling his face back and cocking a brow. "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're my escorter, right? It's nice to meet you." Of course, this was all an act for the ravenette. Previously in Ikebukuro, Namie had been his secretary, as he had blackmailed her after finding out that her father's company used human beings as test-subjects.

Needless to say, Namie had gotten him back by sending in a report about Izaya's insanity, ultimately bringing him here, to the mental ward in which Namie had originally worked. Too bad the little shit had requested her as his escorter.

The brunette frowned, something that was common to do around the ravenette. "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, it's required that I show you around, being a new student and all. So go and get rea-"

Before Namie was even finished speaking, Izaya was on the move. He grabbed his trademark fur-trimmed black jacket, and headed out the door, knowing that the woman would follow him, no matter where he chose to go. He had left his music on, one of his Bowling for Soup albums blaring in his room, but he didn't mind. In brutal honesty, Izaya had no idea where the hell he was going.

And that was what made it so damn exciting!

* * *

Izaya was one of the first to arrive; therefore it would only make sense for Shizuo to arrive next.

However, the author of this story decided that she doesn't give a fuck if anything makes sense, so the next to arrive at the academy would be Takano Masamune.

The excitement that Izaya had shown for the old, worn building was obviously not contagious. Around a half hour after the first man's arrival, a set of amber eyes gleamed up at the golden letters wearily, accompanied by a sigh. It was going on Masamune's fifth year attending the 'academy', as they called it. He was nearly 28 years old, yet he was still required by law to attend the psych ward.

Yes, that's right. Auxilium Academy did indeed include an academy for its younger pupils, but under its fake name, it was a psych ward for the criminally, mentally, and physically insane.

But they didn't tell you that.

Oh no, they'd never really say it aloud, but after you go through a few group therapy sessions, you get the papers in your mail about legally being required to return for the next semester. Even after graduating. It's then that you know that you've been tricked into some thick shit. And the fact that they've created a new system for the 'students' had Masamune knowing that this year was going to be a living hell.

He walked into the familiar, superficial lobby that was only really half-assedly friendly, and waited for his personal escorter as he did every year. Seeing the familiar face of Ryuichiro Isaka, he started for the elevator, his escorter falling suite.

Isaka had been his escorter since year one, and he never really had a problem with him. Usually all they ever did was escort you to your room at the beginning of the year, and make sure you're in your room by curfew. But this year, they were required to follow you everywhere, be it your classes, or even the restroom. They're also required to live in one of the dorms beside your own, in case of an emergency. Smelt like a bunch of bullshit to Masamune, but what could he do about it?

Pushing the 'Floor B' button on the elevator dial, he held the elevator open until Isaka stepped in, and then allowed it to close.

"It's nice to see you again, Takano-san! You're as happy to be here as ever, I see." Isaka grinned, faking obvious cheerfulness in his voice. Takano sighed. "Yeah. Nice to see you too." The ravenette knew better than to give the male trouble. After all, Isaka probably wasn't very happy babysitting a previously suicidal, drug-addict all day. They both had shit to deal with, and Masamune wasn't going to be the one to lose control.

Arriving on his floor, he made his way to room B-4. After swiping his ID card through the side slot, he opened the door and was met with what he considered a second home.

It was your average academy dorm, with what simply looked like two rooms unseparated by a wall. He went to put his things on the bed in the corner, and then remembered that his roommate was a first year. He previously shared the room with Yokozawa Takafumi, a friend who had been there for him a long time. But with the new system, he was stuck with some random first year. And from experience, he knew that the last thing a first year needs is a cruel reminder of confinement that they're put under, by looking outside the window. Sighing, he moved his stuff over to the window bed, and closed the blinds.

Isaka briefly explained the new system to Masamune, and the ravenette nodded, putting away his things. Isaka only nodded, knowing that Takano knew better than to act up, and left him to unpack.

Masamune wasn't so content. He was always put in the suicidal/drug-related groups. This of course, was understandable, as he used to be into those kinds of things. But this year, people with different problems, and different reasons for attending the 'academy' would be in his group. And since the new system personally required that Isaka accompany to and from the group sessions, Masamune knew that he would no longer be able to skip the sessions.

After he was finished packing, he sat on his bed, his favorite book in hand. He started reading, and sighed in bliss. Usagi Akihiko was always one of his favorite writers. His book, The_Box that Houses the Moon_ always managed to keep him feeling at home.

As he read away his depression, he was unaware of the time, or the fact that his roommate had neglected to show up that evening.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Izaya or Masamune, their arrivals were both under surveillance by a man by the name of Levi Ackerman. The man's silver eyes trailed the ravenettes as they approached the academy, and scoffed as they went out of sight. He would never admit it, but he was envious of the people who had the freedom to come and go from the ward. Even if they had to come back, at least they could leave. Levi had been in this ward for ten goddamn years, and he hasn't left the grounds since. Room A-1 had been his home since he was 21 years old.

Technically, you could consider Levi as the first to arrive, but that would also be incorrect, as he lacked the freedom to 'arrive' or 'depart' from the academy. So for now, he shall be considered as the third out of twelve.

Due to the new system, his new roommate was some snotty little first-year brat. "He better hope he has good hygiene…" Levi muttered, and flopped down on his bed. The blonde in the room, Erwin Smith, chuckled. "I'm sure your new roommate will be fine." He assured him, smiling calmly at his friend.

Erwin was a tall man with broad shoulders (and no doubt lots of muscle,) and short blonde hair. His eyes were a kind blue; a color that most teenage brats would die to have. He was quite attractive, if Levi had to admit, but that didn't mean the ravenette wanted in his pants. He's known the man so long, he was almost like family.

Erwin had been Levi's personal escorter (and good friend) ever since Levi entered the ward. And quite frankly, Erwin was the only one Levi's allowed himself to trust, besides himself. Erwin knew all of Levi's secrets, even one that he himself wasn't aware of. But it's not like he knew that at the time.

"Oi, Erwin…" he started, voice firm and through. He pressed his lips into a thin line, a signal that Erwin had come to label as a sign that his friend was slightly nervous. It was a habit, one that Levi had unwillingly picked up. He didn't seem to notice that he did it, but Erwin was a close observer.

"Hm?" The blonde hummed, blue eyes studying the ravenette carefully.

Levi stared up at the ceiling, and spoke in a soft, broken voice that Erwin knew Levi wouldn't use in front of anyone else. "Do you think he'll ever come back?" he asked, voice slightly choking at the end. Erwin's smile faded, and he considered for a moment.

"I…I'm sorry Levi, but I can't answer that." He replied, abiding by his contract to never discourage the patients. He wanted to tell his friend that truthfully, he doubted that the boy he spoke of would _ever _return to him, but technically, he wasn't allowed to word such a disappointment. Besides, the world was a crazy one, far less dangerous and insane than the _other_ one, but crazy nonetheless.

Levi took it better than he had predicted. The ravenette let out a small 'hmph', and sat up, lacing on his boots. Cold grey eyes glanced at the bed in the corner, empty aside from the shitty covers that the school provided. He let out a small 'Tch', and stood, making his way to the door. "I'm spending the night in your room. I'm not in the mood for some bratty little shit right now." He spat, and Erwin knew better than to argue.

As Levi made his way down the hall, he regarded the possibilities of getting rid of his roommate. It's happened before, all too easily. Levi didn't exactly classify himself as a 'friendly' person, and he didn't intend to entertain some little brat just because he was new.

Or maybe the kid would actually put up a fight. None of the ones last year did, which is what led him to being roomed alone, but he had no way of knowing what this new pupil would be like. He could only hope the brat would be easy to get rid of.

Oh what the hell. Whoever it was, Levi was sure he'd get rid of him. Easy as that.

Or atleast…so he thought…

* * *

While Levi would be making his way to his escorter's room, a nervous albino would anxiously approach the entrance to the academy's dormitory. This young man would be yet another new arrival, a boy named Shion. He would, of course, be the fourth of out the twelve to arrive.

Shion hesitantly entered the building, suitcase following suit. His eyes warily swept the lobby, and he could feel himself shaking. But soon enough, he found himself relieved. It seemed like a very friendly place, and he almost instantly felt at home with the various sweet smells coming from the food court.

_But…Where's my escorter? Aren't they supposed to meet me here?_ Shion thought, growing more anxious by the minute.

"Ah, hello!" The receptionist beamed from across the counter with an overly-friendly voice. Shion, being an airhead, didn't seem to notice. "Are you alright? You seem a bit nervous, son."

"Now that you mention it...I am kind of nervous actually," Shion said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Big mistake.

By doing so, he drew the man's attention to his scar, a big red snake that curled from his face, around his neck, and all the way down through his body. He has always been self-conscious about the scar, and Shion felt himself uncomfortable with the man's roaming eyes.

"Well, can I assume that you're a new student then?" the receptionist asked, eyes slowly trailing back up to meet the albino's candy red eyes. Shion gulped and nodded, suddenly a bit too jittery to speak.

The man's smile widened, and he went to his computer, quickly typing something in. "Could I have your name, please?"

"Shion." The albino replied, averting his eyes.

The receptionist mumbled something incoherent, a frown growing on his face, and then he beamed again. "Well alrighty Shion, I'll call your escorter over the intercom here and you'll be all set to go!"

Shion loosened up. Maybe the man wasn't that bad after all. "Thank you!" he said gratefully, a small smile on his face. The man's smile wavered, and he then quickly turned away mumbling a small "anytime." He then grabbed a mic off of the table and spoke:

"Oka Rikiga, please report to the lobby. I repeat, Rikiga Oka, please report to the lobby."

_Oka Rikiga…I guess that must be my escorter,_ Shion mused and stood closely to a nearby wall, careful to keep away from the corner.

Nothing had ever come good from a corner.

A few minutes later, a tall man in a suit came out of the elevator, and immediately made his way over to Shion. He was a tall man with dark hair that was jelled back, and he smelled like English leather and cologne. He smiled at the albino, and Shion immediately knew that the man could be trusted when his eyes smiled as well.

"Hello, you must be Shion," The man spoke, holding out his hand to the boy. "I'm Rikiga, nice to meet you. Sorry I'm a bit late; I wasn't sure when you would be arriving." Rikiga kept eye-contact as he spoke, and it occurred to Shion that the man was genuinely polite. He gladly took his hand.

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting long! Nice to meet you too!" Shion chirped, happy that his escorter wasn't scared or freaked out by his appearance. He was, of course, an albino, and his burn mark gained even more attention than his snowy hair. Not to mention his height that had him standing at lousy 5'6, along with his weight that fell short to the average college-sophomore mass.

"Ah, that's a relief. C'mon, let's get you up to your room." Rikiga replied, cocking his head towards the elevator. Shion nodded, pulling his suitcases behind him. He honestly didn't have much, just clothes, toiletries and money. His family wasn't low on money; they just seemed to spend more than they made. He was content with it though, and so was his mother. She had opened up her bakery a few years ago, and he had never seen her smile brighter than she did when she had her first rush-hour.

Stepping into the elevator, Shion instinctively froze up. He was never a fan of small spaces. They always reminded him of _those days_. True, he felt fairly safe enough in the ward, but being put in such a constricted space with a man, one he had only just met, didn't settle well with the albino.

The doors closed and the elevator slowly started its way up to floor N. Rikiga eyed the boy pitifully as he stiffly stood next to the man, not wanting to be in a corner._Poor kid. His files must be right, then_…Rikiga thought, suddenly remembering something he wanted to ask the albino. _That's right…he's…._

"Hey…"Rikiga started, making Shion flinch. The older man felt another wave of pity hit him before he continued.

"You're…You're Karan's kid, aren't you?"

Shion immediately perked up at his mother's name, momentarily forgetting his discomfort. "You know my mom?" He asked softly, ruby eyes studying the older man carefully.

Rikiga nodded a small smile on his face. "Yeah, your mom and I…We were good friends in college." He replied, a light blush covering his cheeks. "She was truly a beautiful woman…How's she doing nowadays?" He asked happily.

"She's doing great!" Shion chirped in reply. "She actually owns a bakery now. She's really popular back in our hometown!"

"Ah, that's great to hear." Rikiga sighed in relief, and Shion felt guilty of ever being afraid of this man. "I'm glad she's doing well..." he trailed off, and Shion nodded, once again becoming aware of the constricted space he was in.

The elevator soon reached floor N and with a ding, the doors opened. Rikiga gestured Shion to go out first, and Shion gratefully did as so.

Rikiga led him to a room labeled 'N-6', and handed him his ID card. Shion fumbled with it slightly before sliding it through the slot, turning the little light above green. He hesitantly reached for the doorknob, and turned it with a smooth 'click'. The door opened smoothly, and Shion was delighted to see a big room, empty aside from what the ward provided.

"Looks like you're here before your roommate. You know what that means," Rikiga commented with a sly grin, "You get to choose your bed." Shion smiled in return. He really liked the man; he was kind unlike most adults he had met over the years.

Glancing around the room, there were only really two options. A bed that was nudged in a corner on the left side of the room, opposite from a desk and a large closet, or a bed by the window, with a desk on one side, and the closet on the other. Needless to say, he took the window-bed. Not that he wanted the better view, he just really disliked corners.

He could only hope that his roommate wouldn't mind. He slowly started towards the bed of his choice, and Rikiga nodded in approval. "Would you like some help unpacking?" he offered, and Shion shook his head. He didn't want to be a bother, and the man looked like he had somewhere he had to go anyways.

"I think I'll be okay. Thanks though!" Shion shot Rikiga a smile that made the man groan internally. He really did look like Karan, aside from his different coloring.

"Uh…yeah. Well, how about I come back later and you and I can go tour the campus?" Rikiga offered as politely as possible, even though he knew that the tours were required for new students.

"That'd be great, thanks!" Shion replied happily, his smile widening. Rikiga mumbled something incoherent, and left the albino alone to unpack.

Shion neatly put his clothes in his closet, surprisingly finding it bigger than his room back home. While he hung up his shirts, he couldn't help but glancing at the bed in the corner_. I wonder what my roommate's like…I hope he doesn't mind me taking this bed, _Shion thought, and continued working with a sigh.

If only he knew.

* * *

By the time Shion would be finished with hanging his clothes, a familiar face would step into the lobby of the boy's dormitory, three large suitcases rolling behind him.

The receptionist glanced up at the approaching figure, and a large grin took over his face.

"Hello there, Sebastian." He spoke in a low tone, almost seductively. The figure grinned in return.

Yes, the fifth of the twelve to arrive at the academy would be Sebastian Michaelis, a third year with an unforgettable face. He was a common sex icon around the campus, and almost everybody knew his name. He was well aware of his physical influence, but he refrained from using it unless it was ultimately necessary.

"And hello to you, Roderick." The ravenette replied just as lowly, his accent thick on his tongue. This would prove to be yet another factor that added to his attractiveness. Sebastian never quite understood the American's fascination with an English accent, but he had no objections.

The receptionist's eyes were glossy as they made contact with the man's crimson orbs. He would never get tired of this student.

His eyes were his favorite. They shone naturally crimson, dark yet bright at the same time, and seemed to see everything even without a glance around. They were truly captivating, and they stood out against the thick black hair that seemed to perfectly frame the man's features.

What with a perfectly chiseled jaw, as well as his high-cheekbones. His eyebrows were naturally thinned, and his skin stood alluring, albeit pale as the snow. His lips were a pale pink, seemingly soft and warm, and were always stretched into a cocky smirk that matched the man's personality.

Most people would look at the ravenette and claim that he was too skinny, too boney for their taste. Until they saw underneath his clothes, that is.

Sebastian wasn't into sports, he hardly ever played let alone did he watch. But he did go to the gym often, a small action that was appreciated by men and woman alike.

The receptionist once had the pleasure of seeing the man there, shirtless and lifting weights, and he was not disappointed at the sight.

The ravenette was nowhere near the buffest in the school—that title currently belonged to Levi Ackerman, one of the school's top wrestlers. But Sebastian sure was close. His abs were thoroughly defined, biceps toned yet not unusually huge, and his legs packed strongly with muscle. There seemed not to be an inch of fat on the sexy man, something that's not common among Americans.

Sebastian leaned back, snapping the receptionist of out his gaze. _How thirsty can you even get? I was only just greeting you, sir..; _Sebastian thought in disapproval, though his grin never faltering.

He wasn't one for drama, and it was always his rule to be polite, ever if he disliked the person. Which was the case for most of the horny sluts on the campus that wanted him in bed. Most people seemed to prove useless to him over the years, and he found himself in distaste of the race which is referred to as 'humans.' Now, why couldn't he find someone who just wanted to have a nice time while drinking tea?

Sebastian didn't have to look to know that Tanaka, his escorter, was waiting for him by the elevator. The old man was always there when he would arrive, something that both amused and interested the ravenette.

"Nice seeing you again," the receptionist replied, at last coming out of his ridiculous fantasies. _Honestly…Grow up a little bit Roderick, you're a big boy now, _Sebastian bit back the cruel words, and threw the man one of his most charming smiles. "Likewise. I suppose I'll be seeing you soon?" he questioned, making his way over to Tanaka, though his crimson eyes never left Roderick's brown.

The receptionist only nodded with a sheepish smile, and Sebastian turned away, his smile widening as his eyes fell upon his escorter.

Tanaka was an old man, certainly too old to be working as he was, but he was also one of the only people Sebastian really liked, appearance aside. He was tall for a man of his age (only slightly shorter than Sebastian, who was 6'4), with grayed hair that only barely stuck to his head. He had a frayed mustache that hung limply from his top-lip, and a monocle that covered his right eye. He was almost always seen in a suit, and Sebastian found himself slightly warmed by seeing the man again.

"Welcome home, Mr. Michaelis." Tanaka greeted, folding a hand over his heart, and bowing respectively. Sebastian did the same, letting go of his luggage in order to do so. "Thank you, Tanaka. It's nice to see you." And he truly meant it. As an orphan his entire life, the old man was like a father to him. And he knew that Tanaka felt the same way.

"And you as well, sir." The old man replied, and despite the previous formalities, brought Sebastian into a warm hug, which the ravenette gladly returned.

He himself wasn't much for giving affection, but he felt that he truly loved the old man, in a non-romantic sense of course. He wasn't sure if it was friendly or family-like, but on more than one occasion had he found himself hoping that Tanaka would never pass on.

Pulling back, Tanaka smiled up at the student, and Sebastian smiled back. What a shame it would be, the day that the old man passed.

"Shall we go on up to the room? I believe that your roommate has already arrived," Tanaka spoke, and Sebastian's mood lifted. "I get a new student this year, right?" he asked, suddenly a bit excited. He had signed up as an NA, or a newbie-assistant, where he would be roomed with a first-year, in order to help them out.

It wasn't something that Sebastian would usually be into, aside from the fact that his previous roommate was annoying beyond all belief. No, that's an understatement. There was only so much that Sebastian Michaelis could take. Alois Trancy had proved to be _too _much.

He was hoping that he was accepted, so that he no longer had to see a bipolar thonged-blonde prance around in his personal space.

The old man nodded, and pressed the button to go Up on the elevator. "If I remember correctly, he's extremely advanced academic-wise. The two of you may even have some classes together," Tanaka replied, and the elevator doors opened.

"How old is he?" Sebastian questioned, and stepped in with his luggage, Tanaka following suit. He pressed floor's button, and the elevator slowly climbed up the levels.

"I believe he's seventeen, though he finished high school when he was supposedly fourteen."

Sebastian whistled. His roommate sounded pretty smart.

"Though, he has proved to be incredibly unstable at times," Tanaka warned, seriousness taking over his face. "I'll be in room 4 if you need me, but I'd still like you to be careful around him." Sebastian smiled softly down at the old man. He was still watching out for him, despite the fact that he was already twenty years old.

"I'll be fine, Tanaka. I'm a big boy now, remember?" The two chuckled, and the elevator dinged to signal the arrival of the chosen floor.

Stepping out, he sharply turned left, and made his way to his dorm. Tanaka followed behind him quietly. As he turned down the hall of his room, he heard a familiar kind of music ringing out of one of the doors. _I know this song, _Sebastian thought, eyebrows creasing as he struggled to remember. And then came the grin. Ah yes, of course. How could he have forgotten this song?

The music became louder and louder as he approached his room and sure enough, the music was coming _from_ his room. Sebastian's grin widened, and with a swift slide of his ID card, he entered the dorm room only to find it empty.

Aside, of course, from the expensive-looking comforter on the bed in the corner_. Smart choice for a first-year…_ Sebastian made his way over to the window-bed, and set his stuff down, taking a minute to listen to the song blaring through the room.

_But I've been spent, oh, there's Erik  
Just playin', I didn't really spend a lot of time on this  
But uh, this is the chorus…_

Sebastian chuckled. He hadn't heard this song in ages. He looked for the source, only to find a black IPod with matching Beats, somehow not blending in with the dark comfort. Hopefully I'm not stuck with one of those Goth freaks…Sebastian thought, his happiness slowly fading.

"He must be touring the school," Tanaka informed, drawing the ravenette's attention. "It's now a necessity that all new students must tour the grounds with their escorter's on their first day, so that they are not lost the next day."

Sebastian hummed. "That would've been nice a few years ago," he joked, and Tanaka chuckled, smiling warmly at the student.

"I'll be next door if you need me," the old man replied and bowed in farewell. Sebastian bowed back, and when he rose, Tanaka left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sebastian quickly set to work, making his bed, and placing his toiletries in the bathroom. By the time he was done unpacking, clothes and all, he was exhausted. He lay down on his bed with a sigh, and was delighted to find that the music had changed to a different band, one that Sebastian had come to love over the years.

_The tide is turning you inside out_

_This won't take long, your reign is done  
We are the innocent ones  
You can't take back the damage done  
This is the last time you will shine_

The Academy Is…One of the greatest bands of all time. They actually had _talent_, something that had seemed to have grown meaningless with this generation's idea of music.

Sebastian closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be swept away by the song. It was one of his favorites, personally, and it was all the more evidence of his roommate being awesome. William Beckett, the lead singer, truly had a great voice, and it wasn't often that he was appreciated.

_The more you need to hold your scripted tongue  
If you ever plan to use those words again  
The hallways are filled with silence  
And gawking stares that don't care  
This is where that ends_

"He certainly has good taste in music," Sebastian mused with a smirk.

"Oh, do you think so?" A voice came from the other side of the room, and Sebastian sat up, startled. When the ravenette looked over…

Ruby clashed with crimson, and the stranger standing in the doorway had perfectly matched Sebastian's previous grin, and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk back.

"Looks like you're my roommate. I'm Orihara Izaya," Izaya spoke confidently, and Sebastian found himself liking the male more and more each second.

"So tell me," The ruby-eyed ravenette continued, picking up his IPod to reveal an attractive singer as his background image, "from a scale from perfect to perfect, what would rate our friend good friend, William Beckett?"

Oh yes. They would certainly become good friends.

* * *

While Sebastian and Izaya would be chatting about their common interests in music, and ultimately becoming the best of friends, it would be around noon.

At around twelve-thirty, the sixth of the twelve would arrive. Like Izaya and Shion, this young male would be a newcomer. He would also, unknowingly, share a name with his fellow beginners.

Kaito Shion, walked into the lobby with nothing but a bag on his back, and looked around calmly. Cool blue eyes took note of almost every detail they could, as the silent male made his way through the lobby.

"Ah, hello!" the receptionist called to the boy, and then glanced around. "Your escorter isn't here yet, so you can't go anywhere…Could I have a name so that I can call them down for you?"

Kaito, however, didn't seem to notice the receptionist. Actually, it was almost as if he were completely ignoring him. This wasn't the case, oh no, Kaito was not that type of boy. It would simply be a misunderstanding that Kaito hadn't heard a single word that the man said.

When the man behind the counter realized that Kaito wasn't listening, he huffed, and muttered something about rudeness and the generation. But Kaito wouldn't hear this either.

He propped himself up against the wall, one hand going up to move his blue bangs out of his eyes. He had dyed it many months ago, and yet his hair still retained a bright electric blue color. Kaito was overjoyed.

It would be an underestimate to say that blue was Kaito's favorite color. Almost all of his clothes were blue, along with his blanket and pillow that he had brought along from home. The backpack that was slung over his shoulder was a light blue, worn from so many years of use, as well as the muffler that hung loosely from his neck. He could remember when he first got the scarf. He was fourteen, and it was a got it as a present for Christmas from his parents.

It was the last thing that they had _ever _given him.

He didn't realize it, but he had been standing there for a while, lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't until about half an hour later that a tall man with long purple hair approached him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Kaito looked up, and saw a fairly attractive man staring back at him. He was skinny, enough to be a model, with long purple hair that was tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were a light violet, and Kaito could only assume that they were contacts.

The man would then speak to Kaito in the only way the bluenette would understand, and the receptionist watched with fascination, guilt, and then pity.

_"__Hello, my name's Gakupo Kamui, and I'm your escorter. It's pleased to meet you, Kaito. I apologize if I kept you waiting long."_

Kaito responded almost instantly, in the same way._ "__Nice to meet you too, Gakupo-san. And it's no problem, really." _

_"__That's a relief. C'mon, I'll show you to your room." _

Kaito followed the violette into the elevator, and watched as the man pressed the 'L' button. Kaito cocked his head to the side, feeling slightly confused.

_"__How many floors does this building have?" _He asked.

_"__Fourteen, but as you can see, they're labeled with letters instead of numbers. _

_"__Oh...How come?"_

_"__Not sure…Probably so that they could seem fancy."_

Kaito smiled at that. Honestly, it was such a silly thing to do. Replacing numbers with letters…Why would that seem more fancy? And why would they care?

Reaching the selected floor, Gakupo stepped out first, and Kaito followed him. He was led down the hall, one that he would most likely soon forget, and up to a room. It was labeled L-13. Yup, this was his room alright.

He got out his ID card, and swiped it in before turning the nob and heading inside.

It was a nice and spacious room, and it gave off a warm feeling that made Kaito immediately feel at home. He assumed that he had arrived before his roommate, seeing as both beds were plainly sheeted with white comforters.

Kaito walked over to the bed in corner, not wanting to be selfish and take the bed with the window. He slipped his bag off of his shoulder, and turned to Gakupo who smiled and spoke.

_"__Well, it's a requirement for me to take you on a tour around the campus, and I figured that if you wanted, we could go now and then go grab some lunch. My treat." _

Kaito thought about the offer for a second, before pointing to his backpack. The violette rolled his eyes with a grin.

_"__You can unpack later too, you know. Besides, I heard your tummy growling in the elevator, so there's no fooling me!" _

Kaito laughed a sound that seemed to surprise the other man, but went unheard of to the bluenette. He nodded, and then quickly spoke back.

_"__Sounds great, thanks!"_

After a moment or two, he spoke again, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

_"__Does this place have ice-cream?" _

It was Gakupo's turn to laugh now, and though Kaito didn't understand why he was laughing, and the fact that he couldn't _hear_ him laugh, he started to laugh along, happy that his escorter was such a friendly guy.

After they finished laughing, the violette opened the door, and gestured Kaito to come along. Kaito took one last look at the room before walking out with Gakupo.

Oh well, looks like he'd meet his roommate later.

* * *

**A/N- Yes. Some of the introductions were longer than the others. That's because with the longer ones, I have experience with writing about them. With the shorter ones…Not so much. Sorry.**

**This is only part one of the prologue by the way. Yeah. Whoops.**

**So…Any questions so far? No? Not even about Kaito? Wow. Okay.**

**Oh, and did anyone catch my little joke? Shions room is N-6. Get it? N-6? No.6? No? Okay. **

**If you don't know who William Beckett is, then you don't deserve to be on this planet anymore. Like seriously, gtfo.**

**Just kidding. If you didn't know, William Beckett was the ****hot****lead singer of the ex-band 'The Academy Is…" If you don't know who they are, then seriously…Go. Check. Them. Out. They're amazing. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading e3e**


End file.
